ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PK: KH III Cutscene 1
Mr. Ratburn: In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Derek. nods Mr. Ratburn: Your Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control over you, and your grasps of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. gasps Mr. Ratburn: Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel. And in the process stripped both of most of the power you gained by then. I suspect you have already noticed this. Correct? Derek: (stubborn) Hm... Brain and Buster: Derek... Derek: Hehe. That's nothing. Happens all the time. Mr. Ratburn: Yes. DW and Nadine are currently analyzing data that Nasem the Wise provided to Rogue and which could offer us a clue to retrieving our friends' lost hearts. I have very high hopes for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort's plan still lies with you, Derek. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of Light. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There's someone who lost her power and found it again, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, she can point you in the right direction. Derek: Got it. Brain: Master! We can keep an eye on Derek. It's our duty to the keyblade wielder. Buster: You can count on us to take care of Derek. Mr. Ratburn: I'll have it no other way. I put Derek in your hands. Derek: Brain! Buster! Brain: You never become master without us. Derek: Uh! Buster: I didn't know that you failed the exam, Derek. Derek: Hey! Brain: Face it. You're just a half-pint. Buster: But the three of us together make a whole pint! Derek: Pint in a half. Brain: Don't forget. We are keeping an eye on you. Buster: Oh my gosh! This is going to be lots of fun! Derek: It's not a Vacation! Let's go! All: Count on us! (At the Gummi Ship) (Derek and his companions are sitting around) Derek: How are we suppose to get there now? Brain: What!? But Derek! I thought you knew! Buster: The old highways must be closed. Did Master Ratburn say that Derek should trust the guidance his heart gives. Brain: Come on Derek! Which way?! (Derek didn't answer) Derek: Uh? Brain: HEY! Would you be serious, Derek?! Derek: Gimme a break. These things take time. (Brain sighs) Buster: Hey, I got an idea. Derek: What is it, Buster? Buster: Okay, since we have been before. Try picturing the gang like we're there. (Derek tries to do it) Brain: Well? Derek: Sorry I got nothing. What do you espect?! Brain: Aw! Buster: "May your heart be your guiding key." Derek: Huh? Buster: Master Ratburn aways say that, before we went off on any of our really important adventures. Derek: Really? Ring a bell? Brain: Nope. Buster: Maybe I'd imagine it. Derek: "May my heart be my guiding key." (thought up of something) I got! (He makes his keyblade appear and then he use it to open a portal) Brain and Buster: It's a gateway! Derek: Alright! Fair City, here we come! (They go through the gateway) Kids' Kingdom Hearts II.9